Lauren
Lauren is the main protagonist and playable character of [https://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/Slender%3A_The_Arrival Slender: The Arrival] and ''The Chaser''. ''She is an intimate childhood friend of Kate working as a realtor to help sell her house, who was eventually led to her demise after searching for the latter when she went missing. ''Slender: The Arrival Lauren starts to find Kate in The Arrival by going to her house. Upon reaching Kate's house, so Lauren finds shelter inside. She investigates the inside of the house, but upon going to Kate's room, it is locked. She then sees Slender Man for the first time, and quickly shrugs it off. Upon finding a flashlight, she finds the key to Kate's room. She opens the door to see that the room is filled with notes about Slender Man and she sees that a window was broken. She then hears screaming in the woods, and quickly goes downstairs to the backyard to investigate. Upon arriving to the woods, she finds that it was Oakside Park, and finds herself engaged in the same thing Kate experienced a few years back; grab the eight pages. Upon finding all the pages, she is caught by Slender Man and teleported to various locations. She then wakes up near a mining facility called Kullman Mining Co. When she investigates the shafts, she has to find 6 generators in order to operate the lift. Upon activating the first, the doors in the shaft open, she is soon found in a scenario which she is chased by the proxy of Kate, while also being harassed by Slender Man along the way. Lauren finds out the small thing's weakness, the bright light. Lauren uses this tactic and activates all of the generators, and races to the lift. After leaving the lift, she finds herself near a cliff. She travels up the mountainous terrain to find where the radio tower is. She races toward the tower, only to be shocked to see that the forest was burning. She raced towards the tower, with a very aggressive Slender Man on her trail. She manages to get to the tower in time, unfortunately her flashlight dies out. She runs through narrow hallways only to find a dead end. She sees that there is a burnt man, possibly CR, and finds a video recording. After listening to the recording, Charlie (now a decaying proxy) knocks Lauren out. Lauren then awakens in the basement of Charlie's burnt house. Charlie guards the staircase; watching Lauren's every move. After collecting two notes, Charlie disappears and the sounds of Kate crying is heard, Lauren makes her way up the stairs to come face to face with Kate, unproxified, unmasked, and unhooded. Lauren starts moving towards her to comfort her, only for Kate to turn back into the Chaser and attacks Lauren. By the end of the conflict, someone's legs are being dragged upon the floor, most likely an deceased Lauren. The Chaser Lauren returns as the main protagonist and playable character in ''The Chaser''. ''After being presumably killed at the end of ''The Arrival, she is revived by Slender Man's ability to prolong life and death. Now aware of the horrific truth behind Kate's fate, she is once again trapped inside the abandoned Kullman Mining Facility, and must activate six generators while outlasting her former intimate childhood friend as well as her faceless stalker. Category:Slender: The Arrival Category:The Chaser Category:Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Females